Darth Miasma
Character Profile Name Darth Miasma Birth name Unknown Faction Rank Sith Lord Affiliation The Sith Imperium Aliases None Age 68 Species Human Height 5'8" Weight 125lbs Eye Color Brown Hair Color Brown Homeworld Unknown Children None Masters Unknown Apprentices Darth Gravis =Early LIfe= Abduction & Training Not much is known of Darth Miasma's early life. The only bits and pieces that are rumored to be known is that around the age of five she was abducted from her Parents by an unknown Sith Lord. Throughout her childhood, teenage, and young adult years, she served as her Masters extension. Around the age of twenty, the woman managed to kill her Master and take on the rank of Sith Lord. The exact specifics of how she managed to subdue her mentor remain shrouded in mystery as do her training records. =Sith Lord= Fining Jake Daniels Just after she slay her Master, the young Sith Lord began her search in earnest for a potential Apprentice. She wanted someone strong enough to weild the force and yet not too connected that they could ever pose a real threat to her. The moment she lay eyes upon a youngling by the name of Jake Daniels, the woman knew she had found her match. For weeks she observed Jake Daniels around the Jedi Temple, watching and waiting, ensuring that the boy held the potential she sought while also preventing her own discovery. It was during a field trip for the Younglings that the woman struck, abducting the Young Jake from under the noses of the Master Guardians. In the privacy of a Honghorian Temple, Darth Miasma began the steps of total brainwashing, first doing what she could to not overly traumatize the boy but just enough to ensure he both feared and grew loyal to her. From the get go, Miasma had the young boy wrapped around her finger; at first due to fear itself and then through a bond that solidified their partnership. As time went by and Daniels entered his teenage years, the boy was given his ultimate test. To succefully kill a Jedi Padawan. Upon his successful completion of the task, Miasma formerly granted the title of Darth Gravis upon the young man. The Rise of Darth Gravis The moment the moniker of Darth Gravis was given to Jake, Miasma took a step back. Instead of leading the young man as she had done for nearly a decade, the woman simply gave orders. While she played politics, her Apprentice worked on removing the obstacles that stood in her way of absolute power. Though she craved little for Imperial Rule, political titles themselves, or even an over abundance of wealth, the woman wanted her connections in tact and her influence over certain others kept. When a threat reared its head, the woman sent her Apprentice to handle it. Within months of Darth Gravis' rise, many Sith took note of the near unbreakable and rather unsith like bond that both Master and Apprentice shared; so much so that it soon became physically intimate. Hunt of the Jedi Campaign For the next twenty years, Miasma worked on filling her head with the knowledge of the Dark Side that her own Master had denied her. It was during these self imposed lessons that she learned far more dangerous and rather risky Sith Abilities that both astonished and frightened Gravis, whom never developed the same lust for power as Miasma. It was also during this time that she became aware the Jedi Order had put in a call for her's and Gravis' arrest; all after word of their escapades through Jedi Worlds became more widely known. In an attempt to keep the eyes off of her, Miasma put together a plan. She would unleash Darth Gravis upon the Jedi Order. The goal was to distract the Jedi Council just enough that she could continue her research unharassed while the young man dealt swift and punishing blows to their ranks. The plan worked flawlessly. As Miasma bounced from world to world, she kept a watchful eye over her Apprentice, whom in his own right, was rising in power. With every defeat of a Jedi and every temple or compound ransacked, Darth Gravis grew closer to coming into his own. The turning point came, however, when Gravis successfully outduel a well known Jedi Master. After this battle, which many core worlds seemed to talk about, Miasma knew that her attempts to prevent her Apprentice from ever posing a real threat failed in so she put into motion the idea of eliminating him and starting fresh. She did not want to have happen to her what she, herself, had done to her own Master. That tradition would end. Betraying the Apprentice During the Battle of Alkan Prime, in which Darth Gravis' forces fought an Alliance Brigade, Darth Miasma dispatched her own troops. Upon their arrival and much to Gravis' shock, the 62nd under the Apprentices command was nearly erradicated with only those off world and some on world surviving the initial assault. When Miasma learned Gravis' body had yet to be found in the carnage, the woman demanded that he be hunted down; shocked at the survivability of a man she thought she knew all too well. It would be months later that she would recieve word that Darth Gravis, the once proud Sith Knight, had changed his path and fallen into the hands of The Alliance. To say the woman was scorned would have been an understatement. Hunting down her Protege' Since his turn to the Lightside and her failed assassination attempt on Jake Daniels, Darth Miasma has began plotting a second attempt on his life. Those plans are on hold, however, as he has been spotted with Jedi Master Rianna Organa. Her exact intentions now are unknown... Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Female Category:Force User